


Ahead of Schedule

by TwoKinkyBeans



Series: 300 For 300 - Tumblr Followers Celebration (Prompt fills) [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: Tony and Peter forget there's supposed to be a ceremony before the kiss.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 300 For 300 - Tumblr Followers Celebration (Prompt fills) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742833
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Ahead of Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Lien for the 300 Tumblr-followers celebration where we fill out prompts with 300 words! We got the following prompt from Anonymous:
> 
> Big hugs and congratulations on the followers!🥰 you have an amazing blog and amazing stories! Could I possibly request soft wedding and vacation/honeymoon for starker? Maybe with May walking Peter (who is wearing a white suit with rose gold accents) down the aisle?

Tony momentarily forgets to breathe when May and Peter come around the corner. He hasn’t seen the love of his life in twenty four hours and the sight takes his breath away. White suit, white shirt, white tie, white shoes, white veil. The only parts that aren’t white are the buttons, and the clip keeping the veil on his head. Rose gold flowery designs, elaborate and intricate. Pure and clean. An angel. _His_ angel.  
  
Tony can barely hold back his tears and he eventually cracks when he makes eye contact with May who is walking Peter down the aisle. She’s crying too. Happy tears. When they reach the altar, Peter turns to look at his aunt. He leans in and, through his veil, presses a kiss on her cheek. He whispers something, but Tony couldn’t be bothered to try and figure it out. He’s too entranced by Peter’s presence.  
  
Tony holds out his hand and Peter takes it with a loving smile. He steps up and joins Tony on the altar. There are a million things Tony wants to say to Peter and there are a million things Peter wants to say to Tony. But they remain quiet, basking in the sunlight shining in through the large windows. The billionaire shakes as he raises his hands, unveiling Peter. They both gasp softly when the layer between them disappears and they can see each other clearly.  
  
Peter stares up at his soon to be husband with wide eyes and Tony’s breath hitches before he grabs Peter’s face and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Peter returns it immediately, his hands resting on Tony’s waist and they only pull away when Rhodey, the master of ceremonies, clears his throat. The two men look at him confused and Rhodey chuckles.  
“You two are a bit ahead of schedule.”


End file.
